Une simple sieste sur le toit
by Yumi Take
Summary: Shizuo dort sur le toit du lycée, Izaya le trouve... Pensées du futur informateur.


Une simple sieste sur le toit

Rating : K (ben ouais, comme dit dans le titre, il s'agit d'une simple sieste sur le toit. C'est pas crédible, mais c'est vrai. u.u)

Pairing : Euh… Allusions à du Shizaya, mais faut chercher loin…

Disclamer : Alors… Les romans ont étés créés par _Ryohgo Narita_ et sont illustrés par _Suzuhito Yasuda_, le manga est dessiné par _Akiyo Satorigi_ et est publié dans le _Monthly GFantasy_ et l'animé est produit par les studios _Brain's Base_ et est sous-titré en français par _Dybex_. Et mes informations viennent de wikipédia. Je crois que c'est tout… -.-"

Note de l'auteur (de la fic, pas des romans XD) : J'avoue. Je me suis honteusement inspirée de deux questions (surtout des réponses, en fait) posées à Izaya et Shizuo dans le Talk CD (je mets les questions à la fin, si ça intéresse quelqu'un).

* * *

Izaya ouvrit la porte donnant sur le toit, cherchant un peu de tranquillité… Et un observatoire pour tenter de repérer Shizu-chan, histoire de ne pas se faire tuer en sortant du lycée. Et il le repéra, en effet, mais pas à l'endroit où il était censé être.

_« Il s'est… Endormi sur le toit ? »_

Voyant que son pire ennemi était sans défenses devant lui, il hésita un instant entre profiter de sa position de force pour lui régler son compte et le laisser tranquille. Il opta pour cette dernière solution. Après tout, on ne savait jamais, peut-être qu'il allait se réveiller rien qu'en sentant sa présence un peu trop près de lui. Son instinct avait toujours étonné le brun. Un instinct presque… Animal.

Il esquissa un sourire. Shizu-chan n'était pas une brute, contrairement à ce qu'il disait quand il était de mauvaise humeur. Non. Heiwajima Shizuo était un animal. Et Izaya n'aimait pas les animaux – à part les chats, mais le blond n'était de loin pas une de ces créatures si fières et si proches des humains. Non. Il était bien trop sauvage pour ça.

_« Un singe, peut être, vu sa manie de balancer des choses à la tête des gens… »_

Izaya regarda encore quelques instants Shizuo dormir, puis s'assit à côté de lui.

_« Hmmm… Je n'ai pas envie de me faire frapper quand il se réveillera… Peut-être que je devrais partir ? »_

- Même si je ne te fais rien, tu vas quand même me frapper, pas vrai, Shizu-chan ? ajouta-t-il à voix haute. Tu es vraiment ennuyeux…

Il soupira, s'apprêtant à se lever. Puis ses yeux se fixèrent sur quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Le visage de Shizuo. Il était… Mignon ? Le brun se passa la main sur le front, histoire de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il regarda à nouveau le visage du blond.

_« Moui… Quand il est détendu comme ça, il est plutôt mignon… Ca change de son expression colérique__... »_

Il commença à se rapprocher un peu. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait voir Shizu-chan comme ça, autant en profiter un peu. Mais le visage de Shizuo changea et reprit son expression habituelle.

_« Oooups… Ca, ça doit vouloir dire qu'il va bientôt se réveiller… »_

Sur cette pensée, Izaya se releva rapidement, avant de rentrer à nouveau dans le bâtiment principal.

- A bientôt Shizu-chan ! lança-t-il depuis les escaliers.

Sur le toit, Shizuo se réveilla avec la vague impression qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'anormal.

* * *

Alors, les deux questions (et leurs réponses), donc…

**Q4. Les gens disent que vous êtes « comme chien et s****inge »****_(_**_équivalent japonais de « comme chien et chat ») _**l'un envers l'autre. Vous considériez-vous comme le chien ou le singe ?**

_**ORIHARA IZAYA**_**  
**Si c'est entre un chien et un singe… Je préfère le chien. Shizu-chan ressemble un peu à un singe, à porter et à balancer des choses, comme ça.

_**HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO**_  
Chien et singe…Je vais prendre le singe. Je n'aime pas faire des bruits agaçants.

**Q6. L'attaqueriez-vous dans son sommeil ?**

_**ORIHARA IZAYA**_  
Attaquer Shizu-chan ? Dans son sommeil ? Hahaha… probablement ! Mais c'est un animal sauvage, et il est assez vif quand il s'agit de ce genre de choses. J'ai vu son visage endormi, cependant. C'était plutôt mignon. Jusqu'à ce que ses veines commencent à pulser 0,5 secondes plus tard, en fait. Ah, c'était peut-être de ma faute. Vous avez raison, malgré tout – je pourrais essayer quelque chose sur lui pendant qu'il dort et voir comment il réagit… comme le laisser se réveiller et réaliser qu'il est presque nu au milieu de la rue 60-story, ou alors une scène de meurtre avec un couteau dans sa main. Ahh~ en parlant de ça, il y a ce truc que j'ai particulièrement apprécié…

_**HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO**_  
Moi ? Attaquer cet asticot ? Alors qu'il dort ? Ahhh… Je sais où est son appartement. Comme c'est lui, je serais probablement… toujours pas capable de le faire. S'il avait cette once d'humanité qui nous pousse à baisser nos défenses, même occasionnellement, les choses n'auraient pas pris cette tournure entre lui et moi. - ! Il… a vu mon visage endormi ! (Grincements de dents) CE FOUTU ASTICOT ! QUAND, OÙ, ET A QUEL POINT L'A-T-IL VU ! Geh…en parlant de ça, c'est parfaitement son style de regarder les gens avec ce putain de sentiment de supériorité de là où ils ne peuvent pas le voir, et de ricaner dans le noir. Combien de fois est-ce qu'il m'a fait le coup ? Tehh… c'est pour ça que j'ai dit qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de se faire tabasser par moi, et que je ne lui pardonnerais jamais.

Les traductions viennent d'un forum spécialisé sur Durarara. Si vous voulez les autres questions, cherchez-les. ^^


End file.
